List of Quests
A list of all Quests, grouped under their respective Volumes in the Story. Shields indicate that the quest is available only to those players who have sworn Fealty to that House. The Quests page has an alphabetical listing of all Quests. ''' Prologue Prologue, Part 1 - By Command of the King' *Service to the Crown **I - Take the Slavers' Keep **II - A Widower's Oath **III - Blood, At Last **IV - A Royal Reward 'Prologue, Part 2 - A New Noble in Westeros' *The Maester's Welcome *The Captain Arrives 'Prologue, Part 3 - Strength of Steel' *First Impressions 'Prologue, Part 4 - A Noble of the Realm' *An Honored Guest *A Feast with an Honored Guest ** A Feast for Dragons ** A Feast for the Imp ** A Feast for the Kraken ** A Feast to the North ** A Feast to the Stag ** A Feast to the Rose 'Prologue, Part 5 - Leadership Begins at Home' *A Daughter's Sadness **I - A Time to Learn **II - A Time to Mourn **III - A Time to Search **IV - A Time to Speak *Many Sides to Every Coin **I - Meet the Bailiff **II - Someone Always Loses *The Hand That Points **I - A Pleasurable Task **II - Swift But Sure **III - Help from the Innkeeper **IV - The Standoff **V - An Abrupt End *Not All Wounds Heal **I - Blood For Medicine **II - A Life Forever Altered ' Volume I Chapter 1 - A Firm Grip is Recommended' *A Neighbouring Noble **I - An Invitation **II - Hunting a Deserter **III - Justice for Deserter *A Prodigious Return **I - Long Time No See **II - Forgive and Forget **II - Good Graces **III - A Cousin's Aid *Trading Goods and Secrets **I - The M-Market Overseer **II - A Gift from the Spider **III - Looking Deeper **IV - Keeping the Peace 'Chapter 2 - They Will Never Suspect a Bard' *March of King Robert **I - Emissary to the Crown **I - Stark Emissary **II - The King's Procession **III - On Royal Hooves **IV - The Bond of Twins **V - An Inquiry of Maesters **V - Harsh Winter **VI - A Merchant from Braavos **VI - Lord of Winterfell **VII - Word from Abroad *Finding a Smith **I - Cast into Misfortune **II - The Bending Process **III - Drawing Conclusions **IV - Upsetting Order **?? - Drawing Out the Smith *Winter is Coming **I - Memories of Arryn **II - Tully Eyes Only **III - The Messenger **IV - Foul Play **V - With Heavy Heart *Echoes of Jon Arryn **I - Secret Missive **II - Whispers from Winterfell *Lady of the Cloth **I - Holy Delegation **II - An Offer of Propriety **III - A Giver of Alms **IV - Missing Sisters **V An Outraged Septa ***The Bastard's Vow ***Red in the White *The Lost Son **I - The Hunt for Derryk **II - A Bastard's Burden **III - To Plot Protection **IV - The Blacksmith's Boy **V - Abducted **VI - Sting of Betrayal *Long Live the Hand **I - A New Hand **I - The Hand Anointed **II - A Stark in Winterfell **III - Prelude to a Feast **IV - The Snow Bear *Old Dog, Old Tricks **I - A Desperate Caller **II - An Odious Request **III - The Persistence of a Bottle Fly **IV - Overstayed Welcome **V - Loyalty, of a Sort *Crows on the Tower **I - After the Fall **II - The Wolf's Song **II - Whatever Small Faith *A Crone in the Grove **I - The Crone at the Door **II - A Midnight Visit **III - Meeting the Gammer **III - Smallfolk Nuptial **IV - The Wind Through Red Leaves **V - The Gammer's Red Dreams **VI - Love Lies Bleeding **VII - Kinslayer Judgement *Jaws of the Beast **I - The Trident **II - The Lion of Lannister **III - Call to the Hunt **IV - The Search for Arya **IV - The Search for Mycah **V - Lady **V - Wolf Bets **V - Soothing a Pain - Butchery **VI - The King's Road **VII - Orders of the Hand 'Chapter 3 - Indecision Breeds Enemies' *Rumor and Jest **I - About a Bastard **II - About a Word **III - About an Imp *A Closed Book **I - A Table's Contents **II - Practiced Delivery **III - Illumination **IV - By the Cover **V - Outside a Book **VI - The Lady Leaves *The Dragon's Line **I - Word of a Promise **II - Words of Silver and Gold **III - Word of a Wedding **IV - Words Spoken **V - Mouths Closed **VI - Quiet Words *Whispers of Wedlock **I - Whispers of a Promise **II - Whispers of a Wedding **III - What is Whispered *Against Lord Roxton **I - Present Threat **II - Full Reconnaissance **III - Sharp as the Difference **IV - Armor Yourself **V - Lord Roxton's War **VI - A Hard Truth *Embers and Ice **I - Light to Grieve By **II - To the Bone **III - The Assassin's Blade *Feast of War **I - Unexpected Guests **II - Eat **III - Drink **IV - Be Merry **V - Pact With the Three *An Immodest Proposal **I - An Ill Wind Rises **II - In Sickness and in Health **III - The Wagons Hitched *The Battle of Roxton Keep **I - Enemy at the Gates **II - The Walls of Roxton Keep **III - Siege of Legend **III - Lord Turner's Gambit **IV - Battling Lord Roxton **V - Roxton Falls *Trail of Blood **I - Faces in the Crowd **II - Eel Alley **III - Golden Lion, Crimson Blade *To the Victor the Spoils **I - Roxton's Retreat **II - Defending New Domain **III - The Enemy You Don't See **IV - The Folk of Roxton Hold **V - Leave No Prisoners **VI - Share of Wealth *The Hand's Investigation **I - Lineage and History **II - Jon Arryn's Footsteps **III - Legacy of a King **III - The Seed is Strong **IV - Bane of Arryn *The Grudge **I - The Gauntlet, Thrown **II - A Crime of Blood **II - A Crime of War **III - This Old Blade **III - A Stack of Memories **IV - A Stroll in the Woods **V - The Hand-Off **VI - All Tools Have Their Uses **VII - Satisfaction Guaranteed 'Chapter 4 - To the Victor Go the Spoils' *Expecting Celebration **I - Expecting News **II - Happy News **II - Three Shells * The Red Codex **I - **II - **III - An Audience with the Lannisters **IV - A Search of Lannisport **V - The Lion's Claw **VI - Seeker of the Book **VII - **VIII - **IX - **X - **XI - The Bloody Star **XII - Lore of the Lion's Claw **XIII - Dreams and Prophecies * The Saltstone Writings **I - The Driftwood Book **II - The Writings Revealed **III - An Audience with the Greyjoys **IV - A Search of Pyke **V - The Drowned God's Seal **VI - Seeker of the Book **VII - Secrets of the Saltstone Writings **VIII - Secrets of the Saltstone Writings Continue **IX - More Secrets of the Saltstone Writings **X - Final Secrets of the Saltstone Writings **XI - The Bloody Star **XII - Lore of the Drowned God's Seal **XIII - Dreams and Prophecies * Visions of Old Valyria **I - The Dragonskin Book **II - The Visions Revealed **III - Unravelling the Mystery **IV - A Search of King's Landing **V - The Drake Eye **VI - Seeker of the Book **VII - Secrets of the Visions **VIII - Secrets of the Visions Continue **IX - More Secrets of the Visions **X - Final Secrets of the Visions **XI - The Bloody Star **XII - Lore of the Dragon's Fang **XIII - Dreams and Prophecies * Seeds of the Gardener **I - The Green Book **II - The Seeds Revealed **III - An Audience with the Tyrells **IV - A Search of Highgarden **V - The Evertree **VI - Seeker of the Book **VII - **VIII - **IX - **X - **XI - The Bloody Star **XII - Lore of the Evertree **XIII - Dreams and Prophecies * *Crossroads **I - Room and Board **II - Lannister Honor **III - The King's Justice *Family Reckoning **I - Abduction in the Woods **II - The Ransom **III - Rona Protests **IV - A Failed Negotiation **V - The Whisperer's Return *A Stroll Down the Kingsroad **I - Abrogation of Old Habits **II - Too Violent A Place **III - Honor is the Hold-Up *Tourney of the Hand **I - The Wager **II - Flowers and the Mountain **III - In the Lists **IV - For Ser Loras **V - Wager's Debt *The Sword Aflame **I - Sword Chosen **II - Sword Sharpened **III - Sword Wielded **IV - Sword Sheathed *Bitter Ground **I - Settling Stones **II - Weighing Stones **III - Balancing Stones **III - Toppling Stones **IV - Splitting Stones **IV - Shattering Stones **V - Silencing the Stones **VI - Carved in Stone *Steadfast **I - Resolute **II - What News from the Keep *Underhanded **I - Matters of Principle **II - Matters of Loyalty **III - Matters of Steel *The Things We Love **I - The Stirring Wind **II - Deepening Sky **III - Weathervane **IV - Gathering Clouds **V - Breaking Storm *The Lion's Roar **I - The Ambush of Lord Stark **II - Howling Wolves **II - Lannister Steel, Stark Flesh **II - Roaring Lions **III - Blood in the Gutter **IV - Chaos in King's Landing **IV - Tears of a Child **V - The Broken Hand **V - Wounded Wolf **VI - A Letter for the Eyrie *Fair Trade **I - Seeds of Greed **II - False Profits **III - Price of Honesty **IV - Spoiled Truth **V - Rotten Apple **VI - Public Justice **VII - A Heavy Burden *Cradle of the Vale **I - Sons of the Mist **II - Welcome to the Eyrie **III - Warden of the Sky **IV - A Packet For Lysa 'Chapter 5 - Traitors All Around' *Trial by Combat **I - **II - **III - **IV - **V - The Blade of Jon Arryn *Traveling Companion **I - **II - Meet in the Center *Hand and Crown **I - To Be a Lord **II - The Phantom Hand *Crusade of the Three - East **I - Coin to Coin **II - From the East - Front **III - Bankrupt **IV - Eastern Defeat *Crusade of the Three - North **I - Whisper to Whisper **II - From the North - Front **III - Bitter Trace **IV - Northern Defeat *Crusade of the Three - West **I - Steel to Steel **II - From the West - Right Flank **III - Crows on the Field **IV - Western Defeat *The Riverlands Raid **I - Unwilling Fight **II - Blood of the Rivermen *Making Amends **I - A Grievous Offense **II - The Price of Freedom **III - A Raven from Lord Hollard **IV - In the Future… *Against Enormity **I - None Worse **II - The Rose's Revenge *A Golden Crown **I - Resounding **II - A Certain Obscurity **III - Prince Pig *Stag and Lion **I - Northern Exile **II - The False Prince **III - On Ravens' Wings 'Chapter 6 - A Righteous Punishment' *The Royal Conspiracy **I - Baratheon Bastards **II - Bloodlines in the Snow *Lines of Justice **I - Of Wealth and Privilege **II - The Savage Noble **III - The Innocent and the Fallen **IV - Tempered Wrath **V - Blood-Soaked Riches **VI - A Killer's Justice **VII - Bitter Aftertaste *The Game Begins **I - On the Hunt **II - Gods Bear Witness **III - Merciful Hand * Stag and Thorns **I - Next in Line **II - Gathering Flowers **III - Man or Lobster? *The Captain of the Guard **I - A Man and His Honor **II - Call for Levies **III - Father Figure **IV - A Bleak Business *Conquest of the Three *The King in the Kingswood **I - Two New Hunters **II - Making the Eight **III - Pigheaded **IV - Seven Sheets **V - Moving the Man **Strongest Wine *Plague Tales **I - Contagion **II - The Missing Soldier *Testament **I - An Unlikely Alliance **II - In Hand **III - The Gods Are Merciful **IV - What We Don't Know **IV - Escape Her Claws *Too Rare for Ravens **I - Weary Times **II - Pointed Out **III - Wither the Missive **IV - A Logical Conclusion *Crusade's End **I - Fate of Traitors **II - A Hand Stayed **III - Show of Power **IV - Revelations *The Hedge Knight **I - **II - **III - Ferreting Out the Spy **IV - Base Treachery *Distant Words **I - The Bastard's Vow **II - Red in the White *A Wolf in the Fold **I - **II - The Messenger's Flight *Heir to the Iron Throne **I - The King's Final Rest **II - Royal Summons **III - To Bend a Knee **IV - Traitors and Usurpers **V - The Spider and the Wolf 'Chapter 7 - A Lesson Harshly Learned' *The Words of a Child **I - Letters to the North **II - Cries for Blood **III - The Brink of War *The Bastard's Hand **I - Nowhere Near **II - Only Stories *A Mind of Her Own **I - Vanished in the Night **II - **III - No Stone Unturned **IV - A Startling Request **V - Much Trust in a Slippery Man **VI - An Empty Snare **VII - Thundering Pursuit **VIII - My Daughter's Blood **IX - Every Bit the Heir **X - The Heart of the Matter *Rise of the North **I - News from the South **II - The Young Wolf **III - Lost and Found **IV - The New Lord of Winterfell **V - Riding to War *Virulence and Vigilance **I - Dregs of a Tale **II - Thirsty for More **III - Unextinguished **IV - About a Bear **V - Stark Irony **VI - Watching the Web *By Marriage Bound **I - Gold from Dross **II - All Greater Vows **III - What Joy Can Be Made **IV - The Wedding **V - The Thief Bride **VI - The Wedding Gift *The Battle of the Golden Tooth **I - Taking the Pass **I - Holding the Pass **II - The Riverlands Invaded *The Siege of Riverrun **I - The Lion Marches **II - The Battle of Riverrun **III - The Fall of Riverrun 'Chapter 8 - Blades in the Shadows' *Inn at the Crossroads **I - The Ill Fate of Heddles **II - Inn at the Crossfire **III - The Battle of the Green Fork *A Rough Journey **I - Good for the Goose **II - Friends of the North **III - The Notorious Kirth *The Past Throws a Long Shadow **I - Lingering Malice **II - Inevitable Return **III - Return of Enmity *Crossing the Trident **I - A Stark's Strategy **II - Twins on the Trident **III - Deadly Currents **IV - Price of Passage *The Whispering Wood **I - Wrong Place, Wrong Time **II - The Battle of Whispering Wood **II - The Battle of Whispering Wood **III - Bitter Mercy *Merciful Mother **I - A Certain Heat **II - A Certain Fire **III More Mercy *Tea and Revelations **I - The Shortest Distance **II - Assume Nothing, Especially Honor **III - Between Two Points **IV - A Straight Line *Fire in the Blood **I - No Breath **II - No Blood **III - No Truth **IV - No Mercy **V - No Indecision **VI - No Hesitation *Spy in the Shadows **I - Rumors of Treason **II - The Owl Takes Flight **III - Eyes in the Night **IV - Harlton in Hiding *Fate, Signed **I - The Bastard's Return **II - Claims and Accusations 'Chapter 9 - The True Threat' *Fate, Sealed - Derryk **I - Demanding Answers *Fate, Sealed - Harlton **I - Demanding Answers **II - Lord Harlton, Considered *Fate, Sealed - Roxton **I - Demanding Answers **II - Lord Roxton, Considered *Fate, Sealed **I - Compass *Fate, Delivered **I - With One Stone **II - All That Turns **III - Noble Defense **IV - Blood and Traitors **V - Refuge *The Coming Storm **I - Trouble in King's Landing *Prisoner of the Crown **I - Fateful Reunion **II - The Spider's Web **III - Loose Chains **IV - Dire Meeting *The King's Justice **I - The Justice of King Joffrey **II - The Judgment of Eddard Stark **III - The Death of a Traitor *A Bannerman's Justice **I - In the Name of the Father **II - Every Hurt is a Lesson 'Chapter 10 - Long Live the King' *The Journey Home **I - Parting Ways **II - Asylum Seekers **III - Homecoming *A New Day, a New King **I - The King in Highgarden **II - Royal Allegiance **III - Company of Kings *The Fire in the North **I - Northern Tremors **II - Eyes in the Riverlands **III - A Chilling Message **IV - The Stark King *The Hand That Shapes the Crown **I - The Imp's Procession **II - Short Handed **III - Fleeting Flesh *A Sealed Letter **I - A Golden Seal **II - Pleasant Divergence **III - **IV - Companions and Featherbeds **V- Unwelcome Interruptions **VI - The Comet **VII - The Game Of Kings *Whispers from the Web **I - *Into Fire **I - Fire Behind the Dawn **II - Eyes Turned East **III - Red Above **IV - Dawnbound **V - Strands That Cling **V - Plucking at Strands **VI - Bloodrider **VII - It Is Known **VIII - Born in Flame 'Chapter 11 - Epilogue' *Til Death Do Us Part **I - **II - A Firm Grip **II - A Gentle Touch *The Fevered Man **I - Walkaway **II - Splashes of White **III - Feed a Fever **IV - Fevered Mercy *An Ailment at the Root **I - Ailing Gammer **II - Root-Blight **III - A Maester's Request **IV - Of Sap and Herb **V - Last Wishes *The Dragon's Daughter **I - **II - **III - From Embers *Ice and Fire **I - The Wandering Crow **II - The Deal with the Wall **III - A Father's Message **IV - Dreams of the Wall * Cycle of Rebirth 'Unallocated' *Follow the Figure Surreptitiously *The Kingsguard Reforged **I - Barristan's Disgrace **II - Clean Slate *Treason in the Family **Scent of Lannister Blood **Tyrion's Tryst **Duel for the Imp **The Battle for Tyrion's Fate *The Tarnished Lion **I - A Stark in King's Landing *The Harder They Fall **Finding the Farrier *The Iron Might ' Volume II Chapter 1 - Things Worse Than Death' *Derryk's New Beginnings *A Cousin at Winterfell 'Chapter 2 - Crows and Kraken' *Darkness in the North *A Friend of the Watch 'Chapter 3 - What is Dead May Never Die' *The Forgotten Threat **The Battle of the Fist *Paying the Iron Price **The Battle of Winterfell 'Chapter 4 - A Debt Long Owed' *Terror Beyond the Wall **The Wights Return 'Chapter 5 - An Eastern Voice' *A Voice in the East **Crossing the Narrow Sea 'Chapter 6 - Summer's Cruelty' *The Red Waste 'Chapter 7 - Journey to Qarth' *No Rest for the Weary *City of a Thousand Thrones **I - **II - **III - Trail of Fire **IV - The House of the Undying 'Chapter 8 - Who Watches the Watchers? *Wake the Dragon **I - Words for a Queen **II - Burned in the Palace of Dust **III - Shall We Speak of the Dead? *The Last Word **I - Birds on the Water **II - The House of Black and White Chapter 9 - A Knight Returns Home' *In the King's Shadow **I - A Man in King's Landing **II - Trouble on the Kingsroad **III - State of the Realm *Ladies of Darkness and Light **I - A Bit of Sport 'Chapter 10 - Of Blood and Marriage' *Ladies of Darkness and Light **II - The Red Mistress **III - God of Flame and Shadow *The Reign of Renly **I - Two Sparring Bucks **II - And Then There Were Four **III - No Uncle of Mine *With Honey and Vinegar **I - You'll be Queen One Day **II - The Hand that Weds 'Chapter 11 - A Bite of Hunger' *With Honey and Vinegar **III - The Lion's Trap **IV - The Imp Wins *Duty, Honor, and a Goldcloak **I - The Departing Princess **II - Blood for Bread **III - Trouble all Over 'Chapter 12 - Two Kings, One City' *A Banner to Die For **I - Antlers Bared **II - To Maegor's Holdfast **III - The Battle of Blackwater, Part I **IV - Victory Close at Hand ' Volume III Chapter 1 - Valar Dohaeris' *Ser Hugo's Finest Hour **I - The Battle of Blackwater, Part II **II - No Escape *Word from the North **I - A Snow-Covered Raven **II - To Herd or to Hound **III - Two Noble Boys *The Smoke Clears **I - A Gold Cloak again **II - To Kill an Imp **III - A Father's Reprimand *City of Slaves **I - A Strong Heart **II - The Good Masters **III - Not Riders, Not Men *Lions on the Prowl **I - Growing strong **II - A Thorn in the Petals **III - Tea for Lady Margaery *The Dragon Ponders **I - An Army of Ghosts **II - On the Bones of Others **III - Only a Child *Seeing Beyond **I - Far from her Bed **II - A Pack of Wolves **III - Into the Den 'Chapter 2 - Dark Wings, Dark Words' *Market Secrets **I - A Little Night Commerce **II - Light in the Darkness **III - An Unlikely Spy *Escape from Winterfell **I - While the Kraken sleeps **II - The Minstrel's Flight **III - Any Port in a Storm *Arriving at D-Dragonstone **I - The Lord's Humble Servant **II - Spices from the East **III - A Broken Hand *No Stopping Her **I - Mothers and Sons **II - The King's Hunt **III - Fair Flowers *Anger, Acceptance, Grief **I - No Pain Like It **II - The Wounded Northmen **III - Still Waters *The Warg in Wolf's Clothing **I - A Glimpse, Nothing More **II - Sweet Summer Child **III - Leaving the Pack *From Dross to Gold **I - New Money **II - A Prize Sight Indeed 'Chapter 3 - Walk of Punishment' *Unwelcome Guests **I - A Friend of the Watch **II - Begging for Crumbs **III - A Glimmer of Life *Music on the River **I - Family, Duty, Honor **II - Hitting the Mark **III - *Smoke Rising **I - Help from the West **II - The Dragon's Tears **III - Fire for Slaves *On the Lord's Path **I - Treason in a new Light **II - From one Father to another **III - Following the Light *The Coin changes Hand **I - Changing of the Guard **II - The Perks of Power **III - Podrick's Prowess *Teeth Needle Sharp *A Single Scream 'Chapter 4 - And Now His Watch Is Ended' *Crows at a Crossroad *The Khaleesi's Trade *Never a Dull Morning *Dreams Without Banners *Blood and Betrayal *Valyria Reborn 'Chapter 5 - Kissed by Fire' *Two Knights Taken *The River Runs Red *Truth in the Darkness *On the March *A Man of Experience *He Who Passes the Sentence *The Brotherhood and the Hound **I - Wolves 'Round a Fire **II - R'hllor's Judgment 'Chapter 6 - The Climb' *Justice, Richly Deserved *Melisandre's Prize *Joyous Preparation *The Trout in the Tower *Littlefinger's Legacy *A Crow in the Snow 'Chapter 7 - The Bear and the Maiden Fair' *A Dragon in Yunkai *The Flayed Man's Gift *R'hllor at Sea *From All Sides *Surprises on the Road *A Party at Harrenhal 'Chapter 8 - Second Sons' *Powerful Friends *A Marriage of Opposites *Fattening the Lamb *The Imp's Wedding *The Sellsword's Surprise *Untainted Fire 'Chapter 9 - The Rains of Castamere' *Cold, But Not Forgotten *A Gracious Host *The Long Road South *Battle Preparations *Two Brothers, One Bastard *A Harpy by the Tail *A Wedding at the Twins 'Chapter 10 - Mhysa' *Prayers Answered *Joy in Blood *We Do Not Sow *Avenging the Wolf *Home to the Wall *The Shifting Winds ' Volume You Chapter 1 - The Minstrel's Dirge' *House :You: Remembers **I - A Time for Family **II - The Dearly Departed **III - Vengeance at the Twins **III - Parley at the Twins **III - Intrigue at the Twins *The Lord and Lady Turner **I - The Happy Newlyweds **II - Swan Song **III - A Maid No Longer **IV - A Worried Husband *Legacy of Blood **I - What Little Pleasure **II - Taking a Chance *A Jackal in Our Grasp **I - Murder of the Foulest Sort **II - The Elusive Murderer **III - Eye for an Eye **IV - Ser Calder's Vengeance **V - Ashes of Justice 'Chapter 2 - Tensions at Hawkhaven' *A House in Need **I - From Field to Fervor **II - Local Reputation **III - Before the Storm **IV - Straight to the Source *The Voice of the People **I - Too Litte, Too Late **II - With Good Intentions *Beasts of Burden **I - Torn in Two **II - Lord in Disgrace **III - A Bitter Homecoming *The Last of the Greys **I - Unexpected Arrival **II - A Thrall is Missing **III - The Iron Price **IV - Callum's Tale **V - Promises of the Ironborn **VI - Rescue from Flea Bottom **The Streets of Flea Bottom 'Chapter 3 - Unpleasant Memories' *Lost in the Woods **I - The Smith's Son **II - Man of the House **III - Whispers at Work *Well and Haunted **I - The Forgotten Enemy **II - Memories of the Mad King **III - No Stone Unturned *The Traitor Revealed 'Chapter 4 - The Bailiff's Folly' *A Snake in the Grass **I - **II - **III - Dry Throats *The Truth Will Out **I - A Little Extra **II - The Interrogation **III - Sweet Revenge *Crisis of Faith **VI - Launcil's Skirmish **From Under Your Own Banner *The Chains That Bind **I - Back to Basics **II - Wisperer in the Woods **III - A Silent Trail *The Wicked Seed **I - Taking a Fosterling **II - Young Master Caiden **III - The Hunting Trip **IV - The Young Whisperer **V - The Big Exit **VI - Fostering Strife **VII - Beating the Thicket **VIII - Caiden's Fate *The Masque and the Wine Festival **I - Unbearable Tension **II - Gammer's Idea **III - Stocking the Cellar **IV - A Celebration to Remember **V - The Festival Begins **VI - Air of Authority **VII - Too Much of a Good Thing **VIII - A Good Time Had by All 'Chapter 5 - But a Glimpse' *Surprises All Around **I - Common Ground **II - Help or Hindrance **III - More Lemons *The First Move **I - Pawns Out **II - Flash of Green **III - To the Sword *Parrying the Thrust **I - Rapid Response **II - Whispers Silenced 'Chapter 6 - Blood in the Water' *Too Close For Comfort **I - Human Shield **II - Worse Than Death *Evening the Score **I - The March of War **II - **III - Slaver's Screams **IV - Back From the Dead **?? - Honey, Not Vinegar *Tell No Tales **I - Haunted by the Past **II - Dead Men **III - Three Drops 'Chapter 7 - No Honor in Chains' *Ghosts of the Past **I - From the Ashes **II - Maester and Slave **III - A Friendly Face **IV - A Knight's Wife *The Maester's Redemption **I - A Hard Heart **II - East or West *A Debt Long Owed **I - Gold Among Dross **II - What Once Was Lost **III - The Parting Blow *Ser Deityr's Ascendancy **I - Rising Ambitions **II - **III - Advance Preparations **IV - One Smith to Another **V - Whores Hear the Greatest Gossip **VI - Groundwork for Sabotage **VII - A Lovely Feast **VIII - Working the Crowd **IX - Life of the Party **X - Ruining the Feast **XI - Ser Deityr's Loss 'Chapter 8 - ??? Chapter 9 - Red Dawn' 'Chapter 10 - Deadly Sweet' 'Unallocated/Other Quests' *A Matter for Nobles **Blood and Heraldry *Bitter Are the Honors **The Search for the Bear Charm ' Alliance Challenges *Against the Wildling Horde *Braving the Green Waters *Deal of a Lifetime *Fire at the Arsenal *Freedom from the Shadows *Islands of Gold *Kingsroad Ambush *Shadowcat Hunt *Slaver's Bay Race *Tourney in the Marches Bonus Quests *A Glass Candle *Aid to the Wall *A Whisperer's Shadow *Brothers in Stolen Arms *Coin of Dispute *The Damning Tome *Death in the Gauntlet *The Deserter *Distant Alliance *Envoy of Gold *Escaping the Oubliette *The Fighting Pits of Astapor *The Finest of the Stable *The Glorious Sept *The Godsworn's Arrival *The Gorge *The Grey Fist *The Groaning Oak *Gyrfalcon *Hart in the Right Place *Insult and Injury *The Lady of Spears *Lordsport Defense *The Missing Courtier *The Needs of the Fleet *Noble Assistance *The Oak's Faire *Oaths and Wagers *The Outbreak *Rock and a Pointy Place *Score to Settle *The Seahawk's Blockade *Second Story Man *Sons of the Harpy *The Starling *The Stonemason's Wife *The Tempest of the Talisman *Ten Barrels of Black Tar Rum *The Thralls' Plot *Together in the Melee *Trade in Trust *Trapped in the Rush *Treason Too Close *Unforgivable *Ursa Serene *Vicious Rumor *Wandering in the Woods *The Wayward Captain *The White Ravens *Wildling Attack *The Young Upstart Alignment Quests *Peril of the Old Ways *Blood's New Ways *Threat to the Realm *Follow the Figure *Cunning Gains Background Quests' *Masks of the Past **Following the Raven 'Unallocated Quests''' *Upsetting Order Category:Quests Category:Missing Chapter Title